Spy Isabella
by ibbson
Summary: Every one knows the cute Isabella, but what they dont know is she is part of the secret organization S.T.A.R. when she leaves to train things go from bad to terrifying in Danville, will Isabella be able to rescue the gang from a unseen villain? or was it already to late when she left? What would any one want from a bunch teenagers? Is this tied with Phineas being kidnapped?
1. Prolouge

Hi, i did this story before but i took it down. i'm posting this part of the first chapter to see if there are any readers, please review what you think and i hope you like it.

Isabella woke with a start, she was covered in sweat and a silent scream was stuck in her throat. She sat strait up in bed, examining her room, everything was how it had been when she had fallen asleep. What had woke her up? She sat in her bed, trying to slow her rapid breathing. Then she remembered.

"Tomorrows the day." She said in a low whisper, so low it may have just been her thoughts. she wasn't sure

She looked over at the small alarm clock on her bedside table, it read 4:52 AM. 'Perfect.' She thought, her father wanted to leave at 5:30 so even if she did fall asleep she would have to get up in eight minutes any way. She laid back onto her bed, taking in its safety and its warmth for possibly the last time. She had no idea when, or even if, she would ever be able to stare at her ceiling from her bed, in her room, in her house, in the town she loved. But it was her duty to leave, to go and train with her father to fight and to protect. For Isabella was a part of the Shapiro family, and they were a part of a secret organization called S.T.A.R, and it was her job, being the oldest and only child born to Antonio Shapiro, to take her family's place in the organization, a organization that, to her friends, would never exist. Just like Isabella who would soon no longer exist.


	2. Being called to STAR

I thought back to last week, when everything seemed right, everything seemed normal.

It had started out as a normal, summer morning. I had woke up a few minutes after nine the sun seeping through my white curtains, blinding my closed eyes. My bed had been warm, the pale pink sheets tangled around my sleepy body, my head resting on the white pillows with small, pink, hand sewn flowers embroidered into them. I had opened my eyes, greeted with the sight of my white wooden desk. On my desk had been my pink laptop, a candle that smelled of peppermints, the book that I had been reading, and a photo.

I remember seeing the photo because it was of Phineas and I. We were twelve in it, holding Popsicle in our hands, sticking our blue tongues out at the camera. It was my favorite picture, because it was taken only a week before Phineas away from me, his friends, and his family. He had been taken by a strange man. No one knows who the man was, all anyone knows is one second Phineas was with Ferb, and the next Ferb was bleeding and Phineas was gone.

I look at the photo for awhile, then I had to shake myself to look away from it once I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. That had been three years ago, but no one really got over it. Ferb was more quiet than he had ever been. Candace blamed herself, just like everyone does. But it's worse for her. She was the older sister who had been left in charge.

The gang never really recovered, and most of us don't even speak to each other anymore, being around each other made Phineas's absence even worse.

I got out of my bed and wiped my tears with the back of my hands. I then had walked to my closet and got out a pair of blue jeans and my favorite pink shirt, after I had put those on I had went to the mirror. My raven black hair was past my waist. I brushed it for a moment before pulling it into a ponytail.

I remember leaving my room, and thinking how weird it was that I didn't smell some sort of breakfast baking, that was before I had heard the voices. i was almost at the top of the stairs when I heard them, my mothers voice, and a low muscular voice. I remember walking down the steps and seeing them sitting on the tan couch, backs to me, talking in low whispers.

I couldn't really see the man, but his voice had authority and kindness in it.

"What do you mean it's time for her to leave?" My mothers voice was barely audible, I could here confusion and pain in it.

"I'm so sorry Vivian," The man grabbed my mothers hand in his own tan one. "I know it's unexpected. I had hoped it would have come with more warning, but there is something going on at H.Q, and we need to train her, before its too late." I was so confused, who was this 'she' they were referring to, and what was H.Q? who was this man on my couch?

My moms voice was shaky "Ok, I-I'll go get her." She got up off the couch, dropping the mans hand, and turned around.

"Isabella! how long have you been standing there?" the man turned around, he had dark brown eyes.

"I-I" I couldn't find any words to say, I had no idea what to say.

"Come here Isabella" The mans voice was distantly familiar, I obeyed it without question.

I stood in front of him, studying him. He had straight dark hair, deep brown eyes, and looked to be in his early forties.

He said "Sit." patting the place next to him, I sat without question, wondering where I had heard his voice before. My mother sat next to me, inhaled deeply, then spoke.

"Isabella, this is your father." My breath caught in my throat, blurry memories had come back to me then. A man visiting us, saying goodbye countless times. Laughter and tears, hope and pain. But why? I turned to him, and as if he had read my mind, he began to speak. He told me everything, from why he had left so many times , then to why he had been gone for so long. But then he told me about a organization called S.T.A.R. where I would have to go to. He told me about how for generations of his family had been apart of this organization. How it was my time to train with him so that one day I could replace him. How I would be leaving in a week, how I wouldn't say goodbye. I would just leave. How I would be erased from the world without a trace, because it was my duty.

I didn't question him, because, somehow it made sense. That no matter what I did I would have to leave with him. I would have to leave my life behind without a word of goodbye to my friends, or neighbors. How only my mother would know the truth about where I was.

So now I'm laying in my soft bed for the last time, staring at my bedside clock watching time tick bye me, not sure of my future, trying to remember the small details before I would be taken away from them. In a short time I know my life will change, in ways a week ago I never would have thought possible.

I just redid this chapter, Thank you to *Tokka who invented BestlyRavens*, I really do appreciate the criticism and it does help since I am reposting this story. Any pointers help. I really hope you all enjoy this story and please don't be afraid to correct me on something you see me doing wrong.

~Ibbson


	3. Why such an easy decision

I rose from my bed, slowly making my way to the small white desk on the opposite wall.  
Carefully, I pick up the picture of phinease and I, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Phinease, where are you?" I say in a soft whisper, touching the picture Phineas frozen in time. I wait for a reply, but like always non-comes.  
I carry the photo back to my bed, and sit quitely on the edge. Allowig the tears to slowly fall on the happy photo of us.

I'm fifteen now, and yet every day it's like I'm loseing him again.

It happened three years ago, near the end of summer. The gang and I had volunteered to fix up an old building that was a hazard to the local comunity.  
The building had been almost finished, all that was left was wiring and some odd jobs. Phineas and Ferb had been testing some of the wires when  
the strange man showed up. At first no one really noticed him, but he never spoke and never took of the hat or black jacket.  
Isabella had been on the second floor with some of the fireside girls when she heard a shout from below her. Thinking that  
maybe one of the boys had been shocked she went down the stairs to check it out, but that was when she saw Ferb laying on  
the floor, a small piel of blood pooling below his head.

"Ferb!" She cried as she sprinted towards his body. She could hear the sound of pounding feet as the others responded to her  
cry.

"What happened?" Ginger said from the door way. Isabella gently put her fingers on Ferbs neck, checking for a pulse.

"He's breathing." She said with a sigh, looking at the group forming in the door way.

Ginger walked towards Isabella then, kneeling as she laid his head in her lap. Isabella watched as Gretchen took off her sash and wrapped it around his head to stop the bleeding.

"Where's Phineas?" Bufereds rough voice came from the crowd, and when no replied dread once again seeped through  
the group.

they had looked all over the building, but saw no trace of Phineas or the man.

"Some one should call the police, somethings not right here." Holly's soft voice said, a murmur of agreement was echoed around  
the group gathered once again in the hallway.

Addison had been the one to make the call. Holly was right, something felt incredibly wrong.

That had been three years ago. The police hadn't been able to find any sign of the strange man, or of where Phineas could  
be. No contact had been made to his parents, his dad had even been thought of as a suspect. But he had an alibi, and even moved to Danville to look for his son.

No, Phineas had never been found. Isabella hadn't talked to anyone from the gang since that day except for maybe a short hello.  
None of them had gotten over the loss of Phineas, which is one of the reasons Isabella had agreed to become a part  
of S.T.A.R with her dad. She knew that if there was anyone who could find him, it would be her.

[GAH! I'm such a bad author! First my laptop goes haywire and wont let me type for a month, then I move and don't even have internet till now! So sorry to keep this chapter hostage from anyone, any way please tell me what you think!

p.s yes Phineas was first lost in a fire, but I thought this would be more interesting...

-Ibbson)


	4. Getting ready for the unknown

*Knock* *Knock*

the door to her room opened slightly, reveling her fathers face.

"Isabella, you ready to go sweat heart?" His slightly French accent made her wonder for the hundredth time where S.T.A.R hq really was.

"Yeah, my suitcase is over here." she got of the bed and made her way to the closet. Opening it to revile an almost empty closet, a large pink and black suit case, a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, and a small pail pink messenger bag. Grabbing the suit case to hand to her father.

"Here's my suit case, I just need to get dressed and I'll be ready to go."

"Ok, your mother has breakfast ready. So come down whenever your ready." He said grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

_'The last time I'll eat mama's cooking.'_ Isabella thought with a sad sigh. She grabbed the outfit she had laid out the night before, and quickly slipped it on. She then went to the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror.

The last three years had been hard, but beside the height she had gained and a other basic changes for girls her age, she still looked like she did at twelve. She grabbed the white hair brush and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs out.

Giving herself one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her brush and tooth brush and heading back to her room. Grabbing her messenger bag she started going through the contents.

"Ok, I have my brush, hair bows... Why does it feel like I'm for... Phineas!" She ran to her bed, trying to locate the picture she had put there moments before.

"Where is it? Oh! Here we are." She picked the picture up off of the bedside table. She then stuffed everything back in her bag. Pulling it over her shoulder. Walking towards her door she placed her hand on the knob, knowing that would be the last time she would be in her room.

She glanced around her room, taking it all in. Looking from her unmade bed, to her desk, to the knick-knacks that were placed there. A book, her sash from fire-side girls, the bow Phineas made her peeping out from behind a text book, a thing of nail-polish.

"I've been looking for that since.." She walked back to the desk and picked up the bow, feeling it in her hands. She slowly tide it into her hair, the first time she had ad a bow in her hair for two years.

"Isabella, you almost ready?" She heard her mothers voice from below.

"I'm coming Mama!"

(Yes, it was shorter and kind of a filler, but I promise you that next chapter will contain S.T.A.R and training. I hope you guys like my re-do!

**p.s. I say hair bows, but its really only like hair ties.**

-Ibbson)


	5. Phineas How things are ran

Phineas-

"Wake up you little brat!" Before Phineas could open he felt the to familiar feeling of the mans fist hitting his left cheek.

Phineas opened his eyes, indicating he was awake. The man grind.

"Good, your up. I have something to show you." The man had a scared face, with cold dark eyes. Phineas had been trapped in this cold dark room for the last three years, no windows and only one light bulb. He only was let out of the room if "Master" had something to show him. The videos were usually of his friends, at first they were all crying, then fighting, and now were living their lives.

Phineas made no noise. He had learned over the last three years that the only way he could fight his kidnapper was to make no noise at all, though sometimes his silence caused him pain. As Phineas got off the metal shelf serving as his bed he felt the mans eyes watching him.

"I've acquired a new video," Phineas could feel the mans eyes on his back, watching for a reaction. Waiting for Phineas to finish making his "bed" the man kept talking.

"Though, this one features your friend Isabella." Phineas' heart skipped a beat, "Of course it's not very long though." Phineas finished making his bed, then turned to the man.

"No words again Phineas? Master will not be very pleased, come." The medal door slid opened, and Phineas followed the man out. They passed several doors, none had windows so Phineas had no idea what was behind any of them. Except one, they interred a room with a projector on one end and a metal chair facing the other one.

With out thought Phineas sat in the chair and the man pushed play. At first the video just showed Isabella in her bed, the camera placed in a corner. A man entered her room a picked she gave him a suit case, then left the room. She came back moments later and grabbed a bag from the closet and something from the bed then left the room. The video switched angles, showing Isabella, her mom, and the strange man eating breakfast. Phineas smiled when he saw her wearing the pink bow he had made for her. The camera switched angles again and now he saw the outside of her house.

"Five, four, three, two." The man began counting. Phineas watched as the house blew up, scattering into a million pieces.

Isabella-

Isabella was in the passenger seat of her fathers black car.

"Where ae we going" Isabella knew the way to the airport, and this was the wrong way.

"The plane of course."

"But were headed the wrong way. The airports that way." Isabella pointed her thump over her shoulder, looking at her father.

"We aren't going to use the airport, we have private jet waiting." Isabella couldn't believe what she had heard.

"A Private jet? For us? Why?" Her father let out a low chuckle and smiled at her.

"Because, we belong to a secret agency now. One that does a lot to make sure the lowest amount of people possible know about it."

"So, everyone who's apart of S.T.A.R gets to use the jet?"

'Yes, and no. If your on official business, your aloud to use which ever transportation unit that has been assigned to your tactic team. If your not, then your aloud to only use the jets and boats to get to and from the base."

_'Tactic team? Jets and boats? Wow this is more serious then I thought.' _Isabella thought.

_"_What's a tactic team. They were getting father from town, Isabella could tell by the distance between the houses

"They are your assigned group. There are five in each group. A Fighter/Protector, a Technician, a Planner, a Driver, and the leader."

"What am I going to be?"

"That all depends on how you do in training."

"Training?"

"Well, for the first week you'll be put in a housing unit with other new recruits. In that week you'll get to have a feel for S.T.A.R and will be taught the basics in each section. The second week you will choose which area you would like to practice most, then at the end of week two you'll be put through a day of testing. The commander's will judge where your strongest point is and you'll be placed with a group. Each of your other group members will have their strongest points in one of the other area's."

Isabella felt like her head was spinning, she would be judged? If she had known this then she would have been practicing!

"Wh-who are the Commanders?"

"Well there are six of us,"

"Us?"

"Yes, I'm in the commander of the Planning area of S.T.A.R. Each area has a commander that is in control of that specific area. Then there is S.T.A.R.'s head chief. The head chief is in control of everything hat goes on."

Isabella was about to ask another question when she saw the jet. It was huge, all black with tented windows. It had no writing on it.

(Well here we are, the new chapter. I know that Phineas' story was very vague and I might add more to it in a chapter or two to come. Thank you to Phinbella16 for the idea! Thanks to those who R and R'ed! I'll update soon!

-Ibbson


	6. Phineass' chioce

Phineas-

He watched the explosion, Isabella's smiling face flashed in his mind.

"Isabella!" Phineas yelled, his voice hoarse from going nearly to years without making a sound. His feet hit the ground as he ran to the now blank T.V. Phineas' knees hit the ground, tears already falling from his eyes.

"Ah, the quite boy has finally cracked." Phineas heard the old raspy yet strong voice and could feel the hairs o the back of his neck rise. He didn't look up, he knew all to well what he would see once he did. A man with white hair, and piercing grey eyes. The same man that had taken him away from his friends that day. The man who most likely just murdered Isabella.

**_FLASH-BACK_**

That day, three years ago was horrible. Phineas had been feeling as if he was being watched for almost a month before that. But never had he thought that a man would take him from his family. Especially not a man who looked so friendly.

"Ferb, can you hand me the screw driver?" Phineas reached out his hand, but the screw driver never came.

"Ferb,?" Phineas turned around and saw Ferb laying on the ground. "Ferb!" He rushed his step-brothers still body. As he knelt on the ground to check Ferb's pulse, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at the hand, ruff tan and scared. Then to the face, Scared, ruff and tan just like the hand.

"Don't make a sound." And Phineas didn't, not when the man pulled him up. Not when he pulled him in the closet and closed the door. not even when he heard his friends calling his name. He didn't want to put his friends in danger, he didn't know who this man was. He didn't know what had happened to Ferb, but he didn't want that to happen to any one else. Even though some how he knew that it would happen to him.

END FLASH-BACK

At first Phineas had been left alone in his room/prison cell, two meals a day. For he didn't know how long. Then he had been taken from the room and directed to the one he was in now. where he was shown video after video of his friends. Of how they searched for him, of how they cried, and how they started to grow apart.

Then the man who was now standing aove him had came in, and gave him a offer.

1. He could build ad design different machines that the man requsted. In return he would be have a comfortable room ad be aloud outside.

2. He could refuse the mans first offer and be kept in the room he was in, under the same circumstance he was already under.

Phineas had refused the first option but had no idea how bad his 'life' would be.

"So Phineas, long time no see." Phineas didn't look up, but he could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

"Oh don't cry, people die all the time. Of course not with such, how do we say, strings attached." Phineas balled his fists up, his greasy hair fell into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Phineas couldt keep the growl out of his voice.

"Well Mr. Flynn, you of course remember our little bargain we made a little bit after you came to stay with me here?" The man waited for a respoce, though none came. Phineas had already slipped up twice. He wouldn't do it again.

"Well, I have decide to, Would you please sit Mr. Flynn? I do hate feeling like I'm talking to my self." Phineas stood up, and brushed his greasy hair out of his eyes as he walked to the only chair in the room.

"Good boy," The man smiled at Phineas. "Anyway where was I? Oh yes, well I added a new arrangement to our little deal. You agree to do build my 'equipment', and I'll promise not to kill your little friends."

Phineas couldn't believe what he had heard. This man was asking him to build who knew what, in order to keep his friends alive.

"What's your answer? Build for me, be comfortable, eat regularly." As if on cue Phineas felt his stomach growl, reminding him he could barely remember what he last ate. "But, we could continue doing what we have bee doing. Though on top of that I would slowly kill each of your friends. Which of these two choices do you choose?"

How could Phineas choose? Yes, the obvious answer would be making whatever equipment for this man. But what if the equipment he made for this man did more damage to other people? Other kids? Phineas was only fifteen, and he had two choices. each one of those choices would lead to some one dying.

"Did you hear me, Mr. Flynn?" Phineas suddenly became aware of how greasy his hair was, how ripped and messy his shirt and pants were.

"I- I'll help you."

(Ok, so school started this week, so I'll be trying to update this story every weekend. I really hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you thought.

- Ibbson :)


End file.
